


A Virgin Sacrifice

by hollow_moon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Voyeurism, many sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon
Summary: You wake up in an strange room and take part in a ritual for the son of satan.





	A Virgin Sacrifice

The dim flickering of candles illuminated the room you found yourself in. You couldn’t remember how you got here, only that you were walking to your car before you felt something sharp being jabbed into your neck, and a sudden desire to fall asleep where you stood. Glancing around you saw many people, all standing in black, their faces covered, one turned and noticed you had woken up. Fear rushed through your veins as you stood to your feet.

The strangers approached you and you backed away from them screaming “What the hell is going on?! Where am I?” Panic flooded your mind, your thoughts blurred as you stumbled, still under effect of whatever they injected you with. No one answered, they began to chant mumbled words you could not understand, before two of the masked figures lifted you up and into a chair. Binding your arms behind you. You struggled, kicking and screaming for help, but to no avail. You felt a hand on your shoulder, and slowly turned your head to try and catch a glimpse of who it was.

A tall man, with piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair. His eyes shaded with red, his features sharp and his expression seemingly calm. He lifted his hand and the chanting ceased “ _Ave Satanas_.” he said with a voice that sounded like heaven.

“ _Ave Satanas._ ” repeated the cult. He walked around you, and to one of the cult members who held an object wrapped in burlap, he delicately removed the wrappings, before taking an ornate dagger, and turning back to you.

Your heart pounded in your chest, your eyes wide with fear and panic, “Please-” you begged “P-please, no..." you hiccuped, hot tears rolling down your cheeks. Your voice was barely above a desperate whisper as you watched the man above you. You thought he was going to kill you.

“Innocence in its purest form.” he said softly as he looked at you. You began to sob as he walked behind you, picking up your long hair into his nimble fingers he held your hair taut, the blade against it “ _Satanae alimentum accipere sacrificium._ ” He sliced the blade along your hair, cutting it unevenly, and without mercy. The strands fell to the floor. He kept cutting, you prayed silently in your head, unable to stop your sobs. Finally your hair was down to your scalp, the mess surrounded you, and by now your tears had dried up, but you continued to cry.

He cut your bindings, and walked around you, your fingers trembled as you massaged your wrists, and felt your hair, that was now short and disheveled. He held his hand out to you, your reaction was to shrink back, but he gently cupped your cheek. His smile was gentle, but behind it you saw something evil. “Why are you d-doing this?” you questioned through choked sobs, your body trembling with every little mewl that escaped your lungs.

“Rise, little one,” he said almost sympathetically, removing his hand from your cheek, “You will be born again.” The cult members bowed their heads “Ave Satanas.” they said in unison. Holding out his hand to you, he lifted you from the chair, his touch felt like fire, you retracted your hand from his grasp. He reacted quickly, clapping his hand around your throat and squeezing ever so slightly, your hands moved up to grip his wrist. He lifted you into the air, his strength inhuman, he tossed you on the ground, inside a pentagram drawn by blood that was surrounded by melting candles.

“I am Michael Langdon.” he said as he stood over you “I, am the son of Satan.”

Your eyes widened “The Antichrist-” you gasped, your mind raced with a possible explanation, but his burning touch, his inhuman strength. He closed his eyes, and slowly undressed himself, before stepping inside the pentagram, and opening them to reveal the solid black gaze of a demon.

Letting out a sigh he looked down at you, dagger still in hand he knelt over you, pinning you down by your shoulder. He took the knife, and cut the shirt you wore in half, revealing your bra, your hand twitched as you debated silently whether or not you should fight back. He met your gaze “Fight back, and you will die.” You lay limp, as he took the dagger and cut your bra, leaving your chest exposed.

To avoid looking at him your gaze turned to the cult, who simply stood, watching with hidden eyes. He held the dagger to your cheek “Keep your eyes on me.” he ordered, digging the tip of the knife into your sensitive flesh, you winced and hissed in pain. He then removed your shoes, and shorts, then lastly the final barrier was your panties. They were decorated with small pink hearts, you never expected anyone to see them. A smirk slowly crossed his features as you turned your head, blushing mad. He chuckled darkly “A true virgin indeed.” he laughed.

His eyes were still shadows as he sliced his palm with the dagger, he then took your hand, doing the same. You cried out in pain as blood dripped from the wound. With his injured hand he held yours, his eyes returning to the previous crystalline blue. His head rolled back when your blood collided with his. It seemed to empower him, the candles that surrounded the pentagram glowed brighter than before. Releasing your hand he once again took your throat, staining your neck with blood, he pressed his hips against yours, and you could feel his hard cock against your navel. His gaze was empty and cold, it was then you realized what was going to happen. Just before you could protest he gripped your throat tighter, blocking your airway.

You attempted to push him off, your nails digging into his chest as he watched you with amusement. His other hand trailed down your torso, reaching your core, he spread your legs, and ran a finger down your slit. He pinched your clit, and began to rub it in gentle rhythmic circles “By the end of this, you will be my own personal slut. You’ll be begging for my cock, you will crave it.” he said, and pushed his fingers inside you without warning. You cried out in uncomfortable pain, the feeling of his fingers inside you excited your body, despite your resistance. You struggled against his grasp but it was useless, his hand stayed firm on your throat, allowing just enough room for you to breathe.

You wished he would leave you unconscious, so you would not have to endure the torment. Pumping his fingers in and out of you, he released your throat, trailing blood down your torso and holding you down by your hips, blood and arousal leaked from your entrance. You attempted to leave the circle, but he caught you, laying his weight on you and pressing a harsh kiss to your lips, pushing his tongue into your mouth while continuing to abuse your cunt with his fingers. They curled inside you, and you heard a sinful sound come from your own mouth. Michael pulled away from the kiss, laughing devilishly with an evil grin. A rush of heat flowed through you, and you felt pleasure coursed through your core, just from the smirk on his features.

Your back arched as he removed his fingers; Michael took your wounded hand, placing it to his mouth he licked the cut, lapping up the dried blood that had spilled from it, you let out a sigh of pleasure. He guided your hand around his cock, showing you how to please him, and soon you began to do it on your own. Leaning over you he let you toy with his arousal, spreading pre-cum down his shaft by running your fingers over his tip. His eyes closed tightly as he moaned softly, he was growing close. You were about to speed up, but he took your wrists, and pinned them on either side of your head. Positioning himself at your entrance he had no hesitation as he entered your cunt. Your walls squeezed tightly around his cock, and he let out a groan. You cried out, your back arching as he sheathed himself inside you fully and immediately began to thrust into you.

The sinful sounds of skin against skin and your wet cunt echoed throughout the room. The cult members watched, though you were unable to see their expressions. “What did I tell you?” he said, taking your chin roughly and turning your gaze back to him “Look at me only.” he said through harsh pants. Everything felt so unreal, as his cock moved in and out of you, you found yourself enjoying it, not wanting it to end.

You could feel something building, and building until you reached your climax. Your thighs trembled and shook, your walls tightened around his cock and it was almost painful to experience. He kept you pinned to the hard stone floor as you orgasmed around his cock.

He continued to thrust into you, this time with hard, fast thrusts, his eyes closed tightly as he mercilessly pounded into you, he moaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside of you, gripping your wrists so tightly you thought he might break them. For a moment he stayed inside you, hovering over you he watched you come down from your high before he pulled out of you. The feeling of his cum spilling out of you made you shiver and squirm.

He picked you up, bridal style, before turning back to the cult “ _Ave Satanas_.” he said, as he held you for them all to see.

“ _Ave Satanas_.” they repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Now listen, I have never watched american horror story, I just think Cody Fern is Hot(tm), and I really had to write some Michael smut because he is so pretty. Critiques are appreciated.


End file.
